Hollow Soul
by Raji-falcon
Summary: I heard this song and thought, bamm. love it


Disclaimer: I own 7underpants, 3 pants, 5 tops, 3pairs of shoes, a pile of odd socks,a stereo and a bed. I also own a fat pony and a 2B pencil. Thats pretty much it

-some of the quotes from ffx and x2 arent quite right, but tough

Of Hollow Soul 

(kd.lang and ben mink)

Keen to the shifting of wind

I bend to it blind

To rid these kisses of sin

That must stay behind

"Hey if we get separated, just whistle" I've listened for your whistle, it never comes. Iwhistle myself, nothing. The wind carries the sounds of people living, happy andfree, celebrating the simpleness of freedom, "People can sleep in their beds at night,without worrying when next sin may attack"

You disappeared like Auron, he's gone to the farplane; like Jecht, like Sin, they'regone for good. But you....

Where did you go? You were a dream, and dreams don't die. But dreams don't liveeither, they don't guard and protect with force, or kiss so sweetly that night...

...believe...

Sour the fruit of neglect

The core of my doubt

Deprived are my veins you infect

With or without

"Zanarkand, the place where we cast away our false hopes" But do I live on withone? Where have you gone? How? I need to know,..need to... need you

Why?

It's not fair. It's the eternal calm, I(we) bought it. Who do I celebrate with? Lulu andWakka have each other. Rikku has Uncle Cid, Kimahri has his tribe. But I... I knowwho I celebrate without.

...believe...

Fate must have a reason

Why else endure the season

Of hollow soul?

The ground on which we leave on

How strangely fuels the season

Of hollow soul

A dream of the fayth. You and your father Jecht were dreamt by the fayth, to end thespiralling death, so people could sleep, without fearing what will be outside whenthey awake. To bring the calm

To bring Truth, Justice, and freedom to the innocent people

To bring false hope to me(?)

...believe...

Seeds of uprooted chance

Are grains of goodbye

Waving boughs so slowly dance

Questioning why

The sphere Kimahri found at Mount Gagazet led me to be a sphere hunter. to travelthroughout spira in a flying ship to hunt for the blond man in that sphere, the man inthe cage. He looks like you, but its not you is it? I'm getting further and further downthe path of knowing its not you. Who is he then, did you know him? Two people can'tlook so similar? Meachen seems to think there is a connection between you both.

"There are rumors that High Summoner Yuna was accompanied by a guardian fromZanarkand... He caused quite a stir in Luca... Always asking me questions that ledme to believe he wasn't of Spira"

You were supposed to take me to Zanarkand with you, to your Zanarkand, theZanarkand that never sleeps. Not my Zanarkand, the one that never wakes

Could it be...are you...

...believe?

Fate must have a reason

Why else endure the season

Of hollow soul?

The ground on which we leave on

How strangely fuels the season

Of hollow soul

Of hollow soul

Fate must have a reason Sin carried you through the stratosphere to be with me

Why else endure the season and fight with me till the end, to guide me so far, whenwe only just met. To continue on with Sir Auron. To save me in Bevelle. The nightwe camped in the woods

Of hollow soul When you knew what would happen when the final Aeon weresummoned

The ground on which we leave on You've left spira haven't you(?)

Atop the airship that was salvaged from the sea, with my cousin Rikku, Uncle Cid,Lulu, Wakka (my brother and sister) and Kimahri, the giant Ronso, I'm so small in hisarms, but so big in his heart. They all stood by as you left. I tried to hold you, and fellto the singing airship. Fell to myself

I was alone in that second, watching as you turned to go

"No its not fair I was supposed to..."

...believe...

How strangely fuels the season Gives me reason to smile everyday, to get up withRikku, Paine, Buddy, Shinra and Brother. To hunt for my truth.

Where did you end up after you left?

I saw you jump, but not land

...believe..believe...

"Believe, I can fly"

Questioning why?


End file.
